


Secondaries: A Steven Universe Original Story

by VectorV



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorV/pseuds/VectorV
Summary: Secondaries: A Steven Universe Original StoryThis is a story set in the same universe as SU which interacts with and runs parallel to the main Steven Universe plot.As for warnings, I don't think shatter and mending using healing tech counts as Major Character Death but I'm selecting "choose not to use archive warnings" to be on the safe side.





	Secondaries: A Steven Universe Original Story

(Occurs simultaneously with Steven Universe episode: Pilot)

Abalone Pearl was not like a traditional Pearl. Instead of her settings being decided on after meeting her owner, Sapphire simply told a lead Kindergartner what she wanted, and the Pearl had emerged from a traditional kindergarten, specifically on Zetra A. The thing is, the said Sapphire was shattered…?  
Abalone Pearl stood there. For 4300 years. Then, Aquamarine came. “Your clarity,” said Pearl. Aquamarine said, “Ugh, everyone calls me that. Even those darned Nambulites. Just call me Aqua.”  
“Wait, I can?” said Pearl.  
“Who’s your owner?” asked Aquamarine.  
“Abalone Pearl,” said Pearl, falling back to a default setting, not having an owner.  
“Wait, a Pearl can own herself?”  
“Is that what I said?”  
“I’ll show you around the Gem Empire! This small section of the Kindergarten is nowhere near the entire thing!”  
They walked around the area, over to the warp, but Pearl asked, “Who’s that?” It was a Peridot.  
The lead Kindergartner. The one that arranged Pearl’s creation to begin with. “Now you finally start up!? Who is that you’re with? Wasn’t Sapphire shattered?”  
Pearl replied, “Aqua.”  
Peridot said, “‘Aqua’? Just ‘Aqua’? No honorific, not even a facet and cut!?”  
Pearl said, “Aqua doesn’t like the honorifics, if you’re referring to ‘Your Clarity.’”  
Peridot said, “Whatever this is, I’m coming along, since being here is boring, but I wasn’t assigned anything after this kindergarten shut down.”  
These three Gems formed the foundation of the Secondaries, a group whose mission it was to be nice, only fighting when necessary..  
((I’m still working on Part II))


End file.
